Robert Holmes
Robert Holmes is the father to Shirley Holmes, husband to Dr. Joanna Holmes, son to Peggy Holmes and The grandnephew of Sherlock Holmes. Robert has two full time jobs: the first as Shirley's father, and the second as a diplomat.. and it's difficult to know which is harder work! He certainly makes a great effort in both - sometimes to the point of being a little over protective of Shirley. Mind you, it's not surprising that he worries; he loves her daughter deeply, but he also knows very well that her high spirits can lead her into trouble. Like the time she went missing in Kenya, wen she though she'd heard a kitten crying and followed the noise. It turns out to be the mew;s of a lion cub and Shirley had wound up fave to face with an irate, full-size lioness! Robert worries that, as Shirley grows up, her strong willed nature will clash with expectations of society. He doesn't want to dampen her spirits, but he does want her to get along in the world. That's why he enrolled her in Sussex Academy, hoping that its reputation as an excellent school will give her some guidance. These days Robert tries to keep his travel to a minimum, but he still works abroad a number of times a year. During these times, Shirley either stays at home with her Grandma, or boards as Sussex Academy until he's back. However, after his trip, the head teacher informs him that she was positive Shirley had stuck out in the middle of the night. Of course, there was no solid proof - but Robert can't help believing s Stratmann all the same. Sometimes, he just doesn't know what to do for the best. He may sound like an old fuss pot, but he can't help being cautious as he still hasn't got over loosing her life, Joanna - Shirley's mum. After three years, he still misses her terribly. So it's no wonder he tries to keep a close eye on Shirley. Robert knows that Shirley wants to follow in her great-great uncle's footsteps, but he has no idea that it's practically a full time occupation! It's true that his daughter takes after the famous detective, but she also takes after her mother. Joanna was fearless, headstrong individual - and look what happened to her! He can't bear the though of loosing both. Shirley feels bad that she has to sneak around behind her father's back to keep up her sleuthing - but, then again, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. And she's certainly not going to give up her detective work for anyone! History Mr. Holmes first appeared in "The Case of the Burning Building." He is Shirley's father. He is mostly worried for his daughter because he knows her tendency to get involved in cases out of curiosity, and at first he had almost given up hope on finding his wife. de:Robert Holmes Category:The Adventures of Shirley Holmes Category:Characters: Shirley Holmes